opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Zodiac Fruits: 13 vs 2
Narrator: After his fight with Magnus Marcus returns to the Dias House Hold island to fight against Ophiucus again This time more confident then ever with Soup by his side Marcus takes on the challenge to face the Mythical Zodiac Fruits. Soup: yawn Why do we have to fight so early? Marcus: nosepick Because I said so and I'm the leader here Soup: When did you become so bossy? Marcus: Who said you could talk back to your majesty? A thunderbolt drops on Marcus turning him crisp black Soup: Now move you slow ass bastard Marcus: dizzy aye... Marcus and Soup go down the hidden stairway to the giant hall where all 12 devil fruits lie and where Ophiucus rests Soup: Are you ready to face him? Marcus: Yes and no... Soup: Why? Are you scared? Marcus: No it's just that the fruits of the mythical zoans over there have already been eaten. Soup: Wait what!? What's that supposed to mean!? Marcus: If you look closely you can see those "fruits" over there are made of all kinds of stones and crystals that look similar to real DFs Soup: Facefaulting WE WERE TRICKED!? Marcus: Not really, the fruits are still in the displays. Soup: sips some tea from some random cup Makes sense ... tosses the tea at the ground WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!? The displays shatter into glass shards and fall to the ground, the sound of a snake hissing is heard Marcus: It's 13 vs 2 now Soup: Don't get in my way! Marcus left eye glows a powerful light grey and he releases his haoshoku in the surroundings shattering the ground OPHIUCUS: JJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!1 From nowhere both Marcus and Soup gets a cut in their bodies Soup: I only got hit because I wanted to grin Marcus: That was so slow I let it hit out of pity Marcus extends his palm outwards and a small spark is seen, Soup just moves to the side and the ground to his right gets a huge deep cut Ophiucus: JJAAA JAAAA JAAAA JAAAAAAA!!!! Marcus: Even if you're fast it's no use if you can't cause damage His boshushoku completely overpowered the damage ophicus was trying to inflict Soup: what good is insane speed if you don't have the reflexes to make up for it? Soup releases a lightning bolt that strikes Ophiucus directly paralysing him for a split second Marcus: You really shouldn't take on opponents you can't win against. Marcus axe kicks Ophiucus from above sending it into the ground with great force making the blade get stuck in the ground and the handle sticking out Soup: That was easy stretches his fins Marcus: Too easy All the fruits in the broken displays start morphing into larger forms taller then average human height Soup: YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT! Marcus: sparkly eyes MECAMORPHS! Soup: strikes Marcus in the head THEY'RE NOT MECHAS YOU DUMBASS!!! Ophiucus itself starts to morph into a bigger state ???: A FIGHT HEY!? LET'S DESTROY THE ISLAND AT THIS!!! GRAAAHH!!!! Marcus: thumbs up I like this guy Soup: HE'S THE ENEMY!!! strikes Marcus in the head again ???2: Nothing you may try could possibly hit me. ???3: echoed voice'' I wonder what kind of moves, powers, devil fruits and weapons he has, maybe he breaths fire, or uses a whip! Or maybe better he turns into godzilla! Man I wish I could see godzilla, and japan, and tokyo, the Americas must be fun too ahhh I want to explore everything! I WANNA BE AN ADVENTURER! And I'll write all my stories and tales and rambles on and on '''Marcus: These guys are all weirdos? sweatdrop ???4: sigh I hate fighting, but the thrill is so awesome. If only these guys wouldn't stick around me so often I wouldn't have so much stress, thou they're still fun to be around... ahhh I'm being moody again. ???5: LET'S FIGHT LIKE KINGS!!! EVERYTHING WILL BE DESTROYED WITH MY BURNING FISTS!!! Marcus and the first ???: thumbs up ???6: Let's just get this over with ???7: Even if on a fight let's make this extraordinarily beautiful! ???8: I can sense that the opponent this time is powerful we should not old back. soup: Look out for that one Marcus: Yeah I can feel he will be tough to take down... ???9: Even if we loose we will just grow stronger and beat you up next time! ???10: Serious face You will not win this fight if it depends on me. ???11: smirk There really is no way for us to loose, you're outnumbered. ???12: HAVE AT YOU! The morphing ends and the first one to speak is shown to be the sign of Aries the ram and thus became a huge ram The second one not less imposing was the Taurus sign and thus became an even bigger bull, intimidating but not threatening The third one was not one but actually 2, Gemini, 2 giants with weapons in their hands one a pair of guns the other a pair of knives The fourth one was Cancer, not as menacing or threatening as all the ones before but became a giant crab who can't shut up The fifth one euphoric to fight became the second tallest of the signs, a huge Lion The sixth one impatient became a young woman with nothing but a robe on her became Virgo The seventh one also became a woman but seems much older and carries with her 2 scales on her hand thus becoming Libra The 8th and seemingly more powerful one became a huge scorpion, his expression remains calm and serious nonetheless being the Scorpio sign The 9th sign Sagittarius became exactly what his name would indicate a man with the lower body of a horse The 10th, still serious became a huge goat the same size as Aries with a fish tail showing he is Capricorn The 11th, became a man with a pot in his hand, full of water, he became the embodiment of Aquarius The last one became 2 distinctive fish, the last zodiac Pisces Marcus: 1, 2, 3, 4... 12 Soup: and this huge guy choking a snake behind us is Ophiucus then Ophicus: ... Marcus: Great now he shuts up! Soup: I guess we have to beat all 13 of them Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts